1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handles for wheeled chairs, and, more particularly, to length-adjustable handles for wheeled chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheeled chairs, such as baby strollers and wheelchairs, generally have a pair of handles that are supported by metal support tubes. Generally, the metal support tubes have a fixed length, and the handles are fixed onto the ends of the fixed metal support tubes. As a result, a person pushing the wheeled chair must accommodate oneself to the fixed handles. This can be a problem, especially for people who are relatively short or relatively tall, or who have relatively short arms or relatively long arms. In this respect, such persons may be uncomfortable or have to undesirably strains oneself to push such wheeled chairs with such fixed handles. In this respect, it would be desirable if a handle apparatus were provided for a wheeled chair that is adjustable to accommodate users having different heights and having different lengths of arms.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to handles for wheeled chairs, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,001,240, 3,010,731, 3,084,949, 4,762,331, and 5,625,923.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,731 discloses a baby stroller that has a handle which is retractable to a lowered position when the stroller is not in use and which is extensible to a raised position when the handle is in use. Once the handle is in the raised position, the handle is not adjustable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a handle apparatus were provided for a wheeled chair wherein the handle is retractable and extensible and is adjustable to accommodate users having different heights and having different lengths of arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,949 discloses a folding stroller that has a telescopic handle. It is clear from a reading of this patent that the folding stroller and the telescopic handle must be manufactured as such. However, in the marketplace, there are many strollers and other wheeled chairs that have not been manufactured with telescopic handles. In this respect, it would be desirable if a handle apparatus were provided for a wheeled chair that can be retrofitted to a wheeled chair that does not have telescopic handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,331 discloses a combination automobile seat and stroller which has a telescopic handle. It is clear from a reading of this patent that the telescopic handle must be manufactured as part of the combination automobile seat and stroller. However, as stated above, there are many strollers and other wheeled chairs that have not been manufactured with telescopic handles. As stated above, it would be desirable if a handle apparatus were provided for a wheeled chair that can be retrofitted to wheeled chairs that do not have telescopic handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,923 discloses a stroller that has a telescopic, length-adjustable handle. As described above, with respect to other prior art patents, the telescopic handle must be manufactured as part stroller. Also, as stated above, it would be desirable if a device were provided for retrofitting a wheeled chair that has not been manufactured with telescopic handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,240 may be of interest for its disclosure of a wheeled chair that has handles that are on fixed supports.
Still other features would be desirable in an extension handle apparatus for a wheeled chair. For example, some wheeled chairs have a pair of independent handles which are not connected together. Other wheeled chairs have a pair of handles that are connected together by a transverse or horizontal structural member. There are a wide variety of horizontal distances between independent handles in wheeled chairs. Therefore, if a device were provided for retrofitting a wide variety of wheeled chairs that have independent handles to have a transverse member connected between the independent handles, then such a retrofitting device should have a transverse member whose horizontal length is adjustable.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use length-adjustable handles for wheeled chairs, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an extension handle apparatus for a wheeled chair which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides a handle for a wheeled chair that is adjustable to accommodate users having different heights and having different lengths of arms; (2) provides a handle for a wheeled chair wherein the handle is retractable and extensible; (3) provides a handle for a wheeled chair that can be retrofitted to a wheeled chair that does not have telescopic handles; and (4) provides a handle apparatus for retrofitting a wheeled chair that has independent handles to provide a horizontally adjustable transverse member connected between the independent handles. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique extension handle apparatus for a wheeled chair of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.